


it's almost 11 and this was born from my mind im sorry

by wolfishInsomniac (knightedheart)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedheart/pseuds/wolfishInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a joke and i apologize sincerely</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's almost 11 and this was born from my mind im sorry

It took Harry a confused moment to realize he was dreaming. He craned his head to see his godfather standing next to him. "Sirius?" 

 

"Bellatrix fungled me, Harry. I got fungled."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY SCOTT


End file.
